Hetalia in Middle School
by pielover3.14cherrypie
Summary: Middle School: A place of endless torture (at least until high school). A place where gum litters the desks and condom wrappers in the trash can are the norm. A living hell, you could call it, with no means of escape until the dissmissal bell. Yes, my friend, this is the tragic story of love, adventure, hardship, and even romance. Join the Hetalia chacters in middle school.
1. The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**A little note: Yes, I am aware of all the other unfinished stories I have.**

* * *

We've all been there. It's like a prison. You try to get out but the gates to anywhere but there are closed until the dismissal bell. A living hell, you could call it. And when you're done, you have to put up with high school. It seems to never end; the fights, the bullies, the crazy transition from class to class, the seemingly endless amount of gum under the desks, the dirty words written on the walls and textbooks, and, the most disturbing of all, condom wrappers you find in the trash can of your classrooms. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about now. You know all too well. The memories of hopelessness, despair, and torture are coming back to you now. Yes, my friend, this is middle school.

And you may be wondering why I am bringing it up at such a time like this. Well, it's because I have a story for you. A story of power, strength, stamina, trust, love, adventure, friendship, and even romance. This is the story of how the characters of Hetalia went to middle school.

It was about ten minutes until first period would start. Though it was seven-thirty in the morning, the students were as full of energy as if they were at a party and drunk.

"DUDES THE HERO IS HERE SO LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" A boy with glasses yelled this as he came in. Two more boys, one with blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity, the other an albino, ran up to him.

"Vat's up, my awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-me homie?" The albino, named Gilbert greeted him.

"Hey there Alfred! What goes on broski?" The boy with the gravity-defying hair said happily to him. This boy's name was Matthias.

"Hey dudes!" Alfred said, high-fiving them both. "Not much is going on ever since they shut down the McDonald's down the street."

"Oh. Why'd they shut it down?" Matthias asked curiously.

"Apparently some people discovered they were drug dealing to our customers." Alfred said carelessly.

"Maybe we should go check it out!" Gilbert suggested.

"Heck yeah!" Matthias and Alfred said in agreement.

Meanwhile, at another part of the classroom...

"And so I was like to her, 'like, go fuck yourself slut' and things went, like, bad from there. Then she said 'shut up you gay cross dresser' and I was like 'no way girl.'" a blonde cross dresser named Feliks said.

"OMG, like, you are so, like, brave, to like, talk to her like that." A pretty girl named Elizaveta said.

"Yeah, Feliks, that was like, amazing." A girl named Michelle complimented.

"Thanks girls, you guys are like, my best friends. OMG, so, like, I'm finally going to talk to Liet today!" Feliks said excitedly.

"OMG! That's amazing! Maybe he'll, like, ask you out or something." Elizaveta said.

"Yeah, Feliks, we'll be supporting you!" Michelle said.

"Thanks girls!" Feliks said as he walked over to a boy named Toris at the other side of the classroom, his pink purse swaying on his shoulder.

"Like, hey Liet." Feliks said when he approached Toris.

"Um... Why exactly do you call me that?" Toris asked, nervously and quietly.

"It's, like, fitting. So, like, what's up?" Feliks said, trying to flirt with Toris.

"Uh..." a scared Toris started to say.

Meanwhile, at another side of the classroom, a few Asians were huddled in a small group, talking among each other.

"What did you get for question number twenty-seven?" A boy with long hair named Yao asked.

"Four-hundred and seventy-two." A small Japanese boy named Kiku replied.

"Oh no, I got it wrong!" Yao wailed.

"Here's how you do it: first, you multiply fifty-eight by seven. Then, you divide the circumference by one hundred and sixty-nine. After that, you add eighty-seven to..." a boy named Leon seemed to go on and on. "Get it now?" He gave Yao a small smile as he finished.

"Yeah..." Yao lied.

Meanwhile, at yet another part of the classroom, two girls sat on the floor, talking happily to each other.

"Did you talk to him yet, Lily?" A pretty Asian girl with long hair asked the girl with short blonde hair next to her. This girl's name was Mei.

"Not, yet, I'm hoping to, though..." The girl named Lily responded. She then was put into a trance like state, staring at the boy of her dreams, Roderich, from across the classroom. She was put out of this state when she saw him staring back. Lily quickly turned toward Mei and blushed. Mei laughed.

There was much more than this going on in the classroom. Emil sat with Berwald and Tino. He seemed angry (probably something about his older brother in eighth grade). On the contrary, Tino and Berwald were happy, though. They quietly talked about something, so no one could hear. A boy named Matthew was sitting alone in the corner. He wore a maple leaf on his head for some odd reason. Two Italian brothers were sitting with a boy named Antonio, and all of them seemed happy except the eldest one, Lovino. Two blondes named Arthur and Francis seemed to be bickering with one another, while yet another blonde named Ludwig was telling them to shut up and sit down.

"Alright class, calm down!" Mr. Rome (sorry don't know his human name) yelled at the class, for class was about to begin.

* * *

**Hello readers! I thought this would be fun to write. This will be kind of based off of my experiences in middle school. Yes, a condom wrapper was really found in the trash can. True story. Kids these days... Ironically, my last day of school is tomorrow. Oh yeah, most people are in the seventh grade in this. Suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. An ADD Teacher and a Belarusian

**FINALLY AFTER A MONTH... HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER.**

* * *

The teacher, Mr. Rome, was quite fond of getting off topic. As he began to lecture the class on the properties of sodium chloride and stuff like that (no one really paid attention), Alfred raised his hand.

"Why yes, Alfred, do you have a question?" Mr. Rome asked.

"Uh, yeah. So does sodium whatever-it-is have salt in it?" Alfred asked, knowing full well that this simple question would get Mr. Rome off topic. The Asian group sighed and face palmed. _"Westerners..." _They thought.

"Why yes, sodium chloride does have salt in it, because sodium basically is salt, and there is sodium in sodium bicarbonate. That reminds me, last night I ate some fish and put some salt on it! Man, it was tasty, almost like when me and this one lady- uh, never mind. Don't say anything to my wife. Oh, one time my wife..." and so Mr. Rome went on for half an hour about who knows what.

"Yeah! Now we don't have to learn!" Gilbert said, high-fiving Alfred. He missed Alfred's hand though, but that doesn't matter.

"Bloody git." Arthur murmured under his breath, looking in Alfred's direction.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"And that's the story of my first year of military school. Now... back to sodium ch- wait, class is over! You have no homework tonight!" Mr. Rome dismissed the class.

* * *

Lily felt very lucky that she shared all of her classes with Roderich and Mei. As she walked over to her next class, wondering what would be in store for them, she stopped paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone, dropping all of her books.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" She said, hurrying to pick up her books. She then looked up to see who it was she bumped into, and found Roderich staring down at her.

"Just be careful where you're going next time, okay?" he said, and then continued to walk to class.

"Lily!" a voice called from behind her. Lily turned around to see Mei running toward her. "You have some great acting skills!" she said.

"U-um, I wasn't acting..." Lily said, embarrassed.

"Oh." Mei said, giggling.

* * *

Coincidentally, Feliks and Toris had the same class in the next period. Sadly, Michelle and Elizaveta didn't, so he had to bid them farewell.

"Guys." Feliks said. "Wish me, like, luck or something. I'm, like, gonna totes need it."

"Okay," Michelle said, nodding her head.

"Yeah, what she said." Elizaveta said, also nodding her head.

"Okay guys. See you in third period." Feliks said, leaving the girls and walking over to where Toris was standing. A kid named Ivan was beating him up.

As Toris was getting beat up, he saw Feliks coming toward him. _"Aww man Feliks is coming! Great, now things will be even worse..."_

"Hey you! Like, stop beating up Liet!' Feliks said, causing Ivan to turn his attention away from Toris.

"He just wants to become one, right Toris?" Ivan said with a creepy smile on his face. He spoke with a Russian accent.

"U-um... Y-y-yeah... That's totally i-it." Toris stuttered.

Feliks then didn't know what to do! But then suddenly, a solution popped up!

"Big brother..." A girl in the sixth grade said. Her name was Natalya. She was creeping up behind Ivan.

"No! I won't marry you!" Ivan said as he stopped beating up Toris and ran away, out of the hallway to who knows where. Natalya chased him at full speed. Everyone in the hallway just stared at the direction they had run in. Suddenly, they heard a crash and a female voice scream, "Now you must become one with me, big brother!"

It was silent until one kid said, "Well that was... Weird."

Feliks then walked back over to Liet and said, "I totally saved you."

"Right..." Liet replied.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames will be used to power up my Flareon! (Yes, the Pokemon.) **

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed for correcting my mistake! ^^ To the other guest who reviewed, if it offends you I can change it. I've ADD too, so I don't mean anything bad.**


End file.
